Hope
by Aerogirl137
Summary: **Writen for Starvations monthly prompt Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.** As Katniss is in the 74th Hunger Games, Prim is worrying about her dying. As Ms. Everdeen has told Prim before dreams aren't real. Read to find out the opposite. *One- Shot.


The look on her face, she can tell something's wrong. Katniss always had good instinct, but when that little girl Rue pointed at the tracker jacker nest, she knew something was wrong for real.

Mother said I should get to bed, and not watch her suffer in an arena. But I can't. I need to watch her. If she dies mother wont tell me, and I'll be left starving for myself.

Then Peeta and the careers show up, and I know she's planning on killing someone.

Ok that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow I have to go back to school anyway. The only time I can see Katniss there is at lunch, when there's recaps on a small TV.

The door of the room everyone shares, creeks open.

My mother isn't here yet, but it doesn't matter.

The sheets of my bed are ice cold, and I wish Katniss was here to share her warmth.

The cold touch of the sheets make me shiver, but it will warm up soon. But of course, not soon enough.

All I can think of when I try to shut my eyes, is Katniss and that evil look on her face. Do you think she is part of the games now? She is no longer Katniss, and just a Capitol robot. T-that's n-not possible. She is to strong to change. What have they done.

My mom cries out in pain, but I know she's not hurt. Something…..Something happened to Katniss.

The last thing I hear before my eyelids flutter shut is "Katniss PLEASE! Katniss don't die! Those stings don't hurt _that_ much do they? KATNISS!"

My dream is wonderful, and horrid in all the same way. Katniss is standing with an outstretched hand to Peeta. The come together and are just about to kiss, but there not in the arena anymore.

They are home standing in the Victors Village. She looks happy, but not to happy. She looks scared in a way that seems like it can never be changed.

Haymitch, who I don't know well but still remember clearly, walks toward them.

He just laughs in a way that…..Seems drunk.

Then the whole dream changes.

Katniss is covering that poor girl Rue in flowers. Peeta screams, and gets cut harshly by the boy Cato. Katniss kills the boy who….Kills Rue. And the boy Cato is after Katniss and Peeta. The girl Clove tries to kill Katniss with a knife, but the boy Thresh saves her.

The thoughts are all mixing in my head. Even as I wake the next morning. I still remember the thoughts. The only good part is where Katniss was home, and safe.

"M-mother is-s Katniss-s dead?" I slowly stutter to prepare for what she will say.

"No," A quick sigh of relive escapes me, "But that poor little girl Rue is. Katniss did the nicest thing though. She covered her in flowers."

"W-what?"

"Yes, and Katniss killed the boy who killed her."

Well that's a little odd…..

"Mother I am going to go feed Lady."

"Alright Prim."

The bucket of food we wont eat is for Lady; my goat.

We do eat as much food as we can, but the food in the bucket is stuff like orange peels. So stuff we…..Can't eat I guess.

When I walk to the small field where Lady is, I see Rory. I can't control the dreamy sigh that escapes my mouth.

I always have liked him….A little. But not enough to go on and on about how much I do.

Well…

I could but I decide I wont.

"Hey Prim. Watcha doin?"

"Oh hey Rory…Haha I uh….Was just off to feed my goat. Lady."

"Your…uh…Goat Lady?"

"Oh no! My goats name is Lady."

"Interesting."

"So Rory….What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up to. And I was going to try hunting with Gale, but he got all sad in his memories of Katniss."

"So you left him…?"

"No he left to go to this one house thing. He said they used to fish at this one pond, and they had this little house there."

Before I answer him, all I can do is stare at him. I have had so many dreams where he would talk to me, and then kiss me. Then we would go off picking flowers, and I would sew clothes, while he would just sit and stare at me. I know that's a lot to want…I am 12.…I probably should wait longer before thinking about love.

When I look up Rory is standing an inch away. He smells like fresh grass, and baked bread. Maybe he was just in the bakery.

My mother always said that dreams are not real. Reality is what happens, and dreams, well….. Are just in your head. But what's happening now is my dreams. Have- have my dreams come true?

"Prim…." That's all Rory says before he leans in, and kisses me.

Dreams are real.

* * *

><p>A\N Did you like it? I hope you did…. Please say you did! I just made Rory like Gale, kissing people at random times. ;D<p>

~Aerogirl~


End file.
